Tales of Aridia
by MissDiRed
Summary: A bit messed up story during season four. Roxy was just a girl, until a certain day... And then, everything get messed up. But she haven't followed the Winx. She followed her friends. Now she'll have to make hard decisions, fight as she can. Surprisingly, Ogron and the Wizards turn not to be as bad, as everyone thinks. Rated T for cursing, fights and "real life problems".
1. Prologue - I just HATE Mondays!

**So, hello. My first story on this site, also my first story written in English. I'm traumatized as hell. I hope you'll like it. I may make mistakes, a lot of, so please – help me to deal with them.**

**This story won't be about cute, innocent and perfect heroines. It will be about real people that lives with magic. Enjoy.**

* * *

**•Prologue•**

**I just**_** HATE**_** Mondays**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day in a normal city of Gardenia. And for most people it was, indeed. They lived they short lives in shades of gray. They haven't any kind of problems that couldn't be solved. They just were, ordinary, unaware, so little. They went to work, kids were using first days of summer holidays happily. And so was our heroine. But for her fate wrote a bit different scenario of life. Even if her day at the beginning was like any other...

Roxy slowly opened her eyes, banished from land of dreams by loud barking. She looked at her room with sleepy eyes and blinked few times, until her vision was more clear. Barking stopped, but suddenly something quite big jumped on pink-haired girl's bed and started licking her face happily.

"Hey, hey! Artu, calm down! I'm up, boy!" she laughed, covering herself with her hands. Tan Croatian bloodhound barked. The dog obviously didn't mind waking up, and of course - waking up his lady at eight O'clock when she wasn't going to school. Without any valid reason, his feeding time was half past nine. One and half hour from now. But even if she slept only six hours, because she was chatting with a friend, Roxy knew that it's impossible for her to sleep again, so she decided to get up. She slowly sat, shaking her head to clear the vision and looked around. Room, like a room. Normal, for a normal sixteen-year-old girl with an obsession about animals. Average, rather a bit small, with light green wallpaper patterned with dark green paws and footprints of every animal on walls and light, wooden floor. One bed, carpet, closet, desk, wardrobe and window. Everything she needed was in here. She never had a lot of cosmetics, not for make up at all. She wasn't very keen on covering her face with pounds of wallpaper, as she called it. Roxy slowly stood, unstable on her a bit paralyzed legs, but regained balance after few steps. She took her clothes - for today it was green blouse, pink top with paw print, green jeans, purple belt with chain and high, pink boots. A little bit rebel, a little bit cute. Just as it needed to be.

After a short shower and dressing up, she slowly came downstairs, when Artu was already lying on the sofa and someone rushing in the kitchen. She came across the living room and looked trough the door to see her father making pancakes.

"Hi dad. Awake already? Bar is opening at ten O'clock" she asked with smile, entering the room. Man stood up, looking at his daughter with a bit confused look.

"I could ask you the same question, but we actually both know the answer" he said and looked at Artu, soon followed by Roxy.

"Oh, so he woke you too? Sorry for him. Sometimes he's just barking a bit too loud, but-"

"He's not just a dog, but part of our family" Claus finished his daughter's quote. "I know. It seems that I have to do more pancakes now, since you're up too" he laughed, getting back to cooking.

"Yep, good luck. I'll feed our living alarm clock" Roxy laughed too, heading to locker for bowl and dog food, and filling the plastic vessel. She hid sack of food back to locker and took the bowl, going back to living room. "Hey, Artu, breakfast!" she laughed, putting bowl on the ground. Almost at the same second Artu was there, eating very fast. She just smiled seeing that, while Claus came, carrying two plates with pancakes on it.

"Can you get some syrup?" he asked. Roxy nodded and headed back to kitchen, just to go back after ten seconds, carrying two bottles of syrup – strawberry and chocolate. She always liked mixing them together, she liked that taste. She preferred strawberries in chocolate instead of pancakes with syrup, but the first dessert was beyond her reach, so she had to eat pancakes. Very good pancakes. She was always thinking why her father opened an a bar, not a pastry shop. He was making very, very good desserts and cakes. Since Roxy was woken up early, she decided to not to waste any minute. She ate fast, and then literally run out of house, saying something like "I'll be in bar at fifteen". Of course, Artu ran just after her.

She headed to her father's Frutti Music Bar direction, but instead of going in, she stepped around and walked into the store at the back of it. Her biggest dream ever was to run her own animal shelter and to become a vet. What else could be good for start, as not collecting little, abandoned animals and taking care of them, and eventually giving them for a people she was sure that they'll take a good care of them? Possibly nothing. But there was something pissing her – she couldn't keep animals bigger than a small dog, because they was just too big to take proper care of. She could only feed them on the street eventually. Not much. For Roxy not enough. When she saw suffering animal, she suffered, too. She was somehow bonded with them in strange way.

"Hello everyone" she said, entering the room. There was a lot of little animals on couches she made. Dogs, cats, rabbits and more. Everything that people just abandoned because it was not cute anymore, or was problematic to keep. She couldn't imagine, how they could toss pet away, just because it was not cute anymore. Every pet, of every size and age was cute in its own way, people just had to see it. But they didn't wanted. Also this "Love&Pet" newest pet shop pissed her. This "fairy" pets were cute (REALLY cute) indeed, but they were pets as every one of them. She already found two winged dogs tied to a lantern and cat in the trash bin. Pathetic other people was in her eyes. The ones who bought those pets and then left them, but the ones who sold them even more. People, sooner or later, will just toss away toss animals, like shuffled mascots. They'll get bored, just like with this dogs and cat, **AFTER A TWO WEEKS AFTER GETTING THEM**. Roxy clenched her fists, seething with anger. Oh, how much people talked about justice! But where was justice for their friars Minor? Well, they haven't even justice for themselves, so what are we talking about? Roxy shaked her head, tossing away her black, depressing and making her angry thoughts, and started to feed her little friends. About a twenty minutes after, she sat on the floor and started to pet Artu. She never thought about tossing him away. He was part of her family. Maybe not actual member, but still someone very important. For sure, her best friend forever. Roxy never had many friends between humans, she preferred animals, but she had some. All of them older than her. While she was almost seventeen, youngest of her friends was twenty-two. But she liked them. Not as much as Artu, but far more than, for example, her classmates, who those friends helped her to deal with. She might have think much, much longer, surrounded with pets, but suddenly her peace was destroyed by interfering of a blonde-haired girl in orange dress. Roxy concluded that the green heels and purple socks added to a orange suit was the worst thing that girl could ever do. No taste in fashion at all. Funniest thing – she was hanging on the ceiling. When they both noticed themselves, blonde fell off.

"Freeze!" blonde yelled, "What are you doing with those fairy pets?!" she shouted loudly. Artu started barking on her furiously. She really loved that dog. At the same time five(!) other girls ran into room.

"Saving them, maybe?" Roxy growled in answer. Blonde tried to tell something, but Artu almost attacked her. Roxy in the last second grabbed his collar, and she knew that she have to do something, IMIEDATELY, otherwise there will be a bloodbath. She kneel beside do, and put her hand on his head, petting him. "It's okay, boy. It's okay" she whispered. Six intruders was very surprised.

"This is that magic aura that we felt when we arrived to Gardenia!" Said redhead.

"It's coming from her, not wizards!" Said other one, with light-brown hair.

"But that means… She's a fairy! Last fairy on Earth!" yelled one with magenta hair. Roxy felt confused. Very confused.

"Nah, she doesn't look like a fairy!" blonde said. As do you, Roxy thought, biting her lips."Fairies don't look like that! They're graceful, kind…"

"Oh shut the fuck up, please?" Roxy growled, making blonde freeze. Artu tried to attack them again, so she kneeled again. "It's okay, boy. They won't harm us… Perhaps. They're just… A little… Crazy" she said with stupid smile. She saw them as idiots, she talked to them like you talk to idiots.

"Uh, Roxy?" redhead started, visibly intimidated by Roxy's cursing "I don't know where to start… This is going to sound pretty incredible… You're fairy. Last fairy on Earth!"

"I'm a fairy, blah, blah, blah. Maybe I'm supposed to save Earth, too? When you last time visited psychiatrist? Now get out!" Roxy yelled. Those girls was making her more and more angry. They whorish suits, they talking style… And when she said "get out" they only stepped closer.

"Listen, Bloom is right…" girl with light-brown hair said. Redhead, called Bloom, eyes was so serious… "And you're in danger, Ogron and his wizards are hunting you…!"

"Really people? Really? Oh, whatever! Come on, Artu!" Roxy growled, and run into open space, then sprinted. She didn't care for now about her pets. They would never left their places if they haven't to do so. For now the only thing she wanted was to get as far as she could from that crazy girls. She had a phone, she might call someone, but she haven't head for it right now.

* * *

When she reached magazines on the suburbs, which means second end of the city, she decided it's enough. She breathed heavily, panting, walking slowly. It took her twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of running. She crouched and petted Artu.

"Well, I think we lost this loony-tunes…" she started, but suddenly felt the presence behind her. Troubles, she thought.

"Need some help?" asked man's voice with very heavy British accent. She turned around to see a red-haired man with goatee and blue eyes. Hi was dressed Goth-style. But he reminded her of someone. The same pose, type of talking, walking. There was no mistake. But she had no time to think about it now, because she just found herself surrounded by four man.

"Nah, just trying to run from band of freaks. But when I finally did it, I just met another ones. So, nope, I don't need help. Actually, I'm just leaving" she said, seemingly at ease, but inside she was shaking on fear. What did they want from her?

"We know so much about you! Almost like we know each other for years!" said man, apparently youngest, with pink Mohawk. He was wearing a SKIRT. And also had British accent, as red-haired man. Did all of them had? Very possible.

"The last fairy on Earth!" said man with dreadlocks, pointing at her. Without accent, but that wasn't thing she was most worried about.

"Really? Again? From crazies to freaks! Holiday, not a holiday, I just **HATE** Mondays more than anything else! Why I have such a bad luck then?" Roxy shouted, confusing men. Not for long.

"It's enough, open the Black Circle!" redhead shouted, apparently he was leader. Four men connected their hands, opening… A black tunnel made of shadows. Roxy was too shocked to react, so she was just dragged into it. "Yes! Hand over your powers!" he shouted again, while Roxy screamed. She was helpless. But she had her brave and clever Artu, haven't she? He just ran and bit the pink-haired punk, breaking man's connection. He shouted and growled, while girl took her chance and tried to get away. But she was soon caught by redhead, who held her hand and covered her mouth. And then she saw girls from before, and cursed very, very ugly. She got angry. And she had to unload this anger on someone.** NOW**.

She stomped on redhead's foot, and using the shock of his, hit his face with back of her head, and then she stroked her elbow in his polar plexus, causing him lost his breath. They all was shocked, both men and girls was freezed.

"You want me? You gotta try harder!" Roxy yelled.


	2. Chapter One - Clash, Believe!

Four reviews. FOUR! People, you're crazy. In good way of course. That keeps me going. It's… Different than forum where I'm publishing my polish story. I have to beg for comments =w= But never mind. Enjoy first chapter!

* * *

Previously in "Tales of Aridia":

"_But that means… She's a fairy! Last fairy on Earth!"_

•

"_It's enough, open the Black Circle!"_

•

"_You want me? You gotta try harder!"_

* * *

•**Chapter one•**

**Clash. Believe!**

* * *

Roxy was breathing heavily of anger boiling in her, felling adrenaline passing through her veins. Both, men and girls were paralyzed by shock. Possibly, they've never thought that young girl with such an innocent appearance might be able to fight back? Surprise! Roxy could fight back very well.

"What kind of day is today? Parade of freaks trying to convince you about unimaginable thing? You're acting like a goddamn circus freaks! Where's the camera, huh?" Roxy yelled, pointing at each single of them. That was very unexpected thing, so the fact that the people with lack of grey cells jolted from shock and spoke.

"What did you just do?" asked Bloom, pointing at red-haired man. He crouched on the ground, trying to catch his breath, and there was thin trickle of blood coming from his nose. Nose, that Roxy broke.

"That was… Anything but girly!" screamed blonde.

"Stella, she got out from Ogron. That matters" said Bloom. Soon other girls started to talk, but men, probably the infamous Wizards still was considering what happened minute ago. Soon guy with pink Mohawk, presumably youngest, shouted:

"That was goddamn epic! Even if with lose for us!" and somehow Roxy's ego felt pleased, and girl herself concluded, that if they weren't foes, she might even like pink-haired guy. But they were, very visibly, trying to catch her. And she wanted anything but being catch.

"Thank you, but unfortunately – fanboy is not a thing I need now" she answered him with smirk. Punk's cheeks flashed red another second from embarrassment. Blonde one with hat and dark-skinned man with dreads smirked, too.

"You little filthy rat!" shouted Ogron, finally able to stand without his legs shaking. "And you Duman! She's our prey! So make yourself a favor and don't act like she's cool or something!" he shouted, pointing at punk.

"But she IS cool…!"

"Duman…" older Wizard growled, making boy put his head down and mutter silent "sorry".

"That's enough!" shouted Bloom "Winx, encha-!"

"There is a deal" Roxy shouted louder than red-haired girl, catching attention of all of them. "You" she said, pointing at Ogron "Will fight me. No tricks, no fireworks. Simple hand-to-hand combat" she said, crossing her arms on chest.

"What makes you think, that I'll-!"

"Well, I thought that you're man, but it seems like you're not manly at all. Reject a challenge from a little girl that you should defeat without even sweat. Tsk, tsk. Where are real men these times?" Roxy said, acting like she is sad, but fast got back to previous pose and smirked. Her speech worked just as she wanted it to – Ogron's cheeks become as red, as his hair, and he clenched his fists.

"You little-!"

"So? No tricks. Just your average speed and strength" she got no answer, because he just attacked her. Simple strike with fist. Roxy blocked it, as it was just childish play. She smirked, stomping on his foot, and then hitting by herself, with her open hand in his sternum. Man gasped, stepping back, but soon regained his breath. _He's quite durable_, Roxy thought. _Another tactic._

She stood in light stride, clenching her fists and pulling her hands up, close to her, with wrists on her forehead's height. Ogron's eyes widened, but soon he stood in pose much alike. Visibly, he knew **THIS** fighting style. But he didn't know one, very important thing. He kicked with his right leg, Roxy kicked with her left, blocking him perfectly, and second after that, undercutting of half-turn. But he managed to make back-somersault, and stood again. This time, running straight to her, he moved his right hand. Badly, Roxy knew that move. She was told to be very aware of it, so she did, blocking his left hand, and after that – right, kicking him in tibia. He growled, turning around. _Bad move_, Roxy thought and hit under his exposed paddles with two fingers each. He cried, falling, but amortized fall in last seconds with his hands, and pushed himself from the ground, undercutting girl. This time, she made somersault, with corner of her eyes seeing amazed Wizards and frightened girls. She smirked, landing on feet and bending knees. This time she took different pose. Her left hand, closed, was pulled close to her side, fist at the same height as her breast. Her right hand was straight, and then ninety degrees bend at the elbow, closed as well. She bend her legs, sliding right one a bit backward. Ogron's eyes widened again, and he grew paler. Girl smirked, attacking. This time she counted on speed and precise. She was taught different styles from different people. They said her to mix the styles, to make her own. And so, she did, sliding lightly from style to style. She hit with left hand just below his armpit, but he blocked. She used his concentration in one point to hit him in side of neck, which he had no time to block. Man growled, and attacked. Every single of his hits though, was blocked. He was getting tired.

For watchers this was something incredible. Like dance. Hit for a hit, kick for a kick. Just like some Kung-Fu movie, only live. Winx didn't know how to react, Wizards looked amazed. No one said a word. But everything have to come to an end sometime, right? So did this sparing.

Roxy hit both sides of Ogron's shoulder with her fingers, paralyzing him. But she had no time to waste. She bend her fingers, but haven't closed hands and hit his chests, causing him loss his breath and kneel. Then, she kicked his jaw, but not hard. Just to make him fall.

"I won" she said. "Anyone else?" she asked, looking directly ad Wizards. They shook their heads, and Duman hid behind blonde one. But still, they looked worried. Roxy sighed. "He'll be okay. I haven't used moves that might cause any injuries more serious than bruises" she said, and then relief replaced worries.

"But… What will we do now?" asked dark-skinned one.

"I have no idea. Ogron is one to make plans" said blonde. Roxy moaned loudly, face palming her forehead, and then looked at men. They somehow knew, what she want to say. And she said it.

"Really? Really?! Your leader is laying in here, moaning in pain and humiliation, and you can't even come up with a simple plan like 'Let's crush those dumb bimbos while they're still shocked'? Come on!" they only lowered their heads, whispering between themselves. And then all three looked at six girls. Six girls looked at them. And Roxy knew, that she just helped, totally unintentionally, the 'bad guys'. Six girls knew it, too.

"Winx, Enchantix!" shouted Bloom, and few glitters, bell rings and fireworks later there was no more six ordinary girls. There was six fairies with big, butterfly-like wings. Roxy jaw, if it would be possible, would lay on ground. But since that wasn't possible, she just opened it as wide, as she could.

"Glitter! Glitter everywhere!" she shouted with scared voice, raising her hands. And with that, she run to Artu. Good and clever dog, was hiding behind barrel stack all the time. But still she couldn't help looking an fight, that actually impressed her. Totally different level. Nor fairies at all, but Wizards. Even Ogron who managed to get up. He simply healed himself with… Winx attacks, by absorbing them. Handy. She watched amazed at this 'fight'. Or maybe, Wizards trying to get rid of very annoying fairies… How could it not be annoying, when they only talk and got hit, eventually hit back with poor effects, but still aren't defeated?

Still, she was watching, totally amazed. Not by the fairies though. By the Wizards. Duman was able to shift into **WHATEVER** he wanted. Animal and object. Sometimes partially, few things at once. She saw it, when he protected himself by changing one of his arms into shield, and at the same time attacked with second one, turned into a chain. But others was as good, as him. Blonde one, sending shockwaves, trough earth and air had also inhuman strength. He lifted a wrecked, old truck like it weight nothing, and threw it on fairies. Third of them, dark skinned was fast. Sometimes she could barely see his blurred silhouette. Also, he could run on vertical surfaces, like walls like on normal ground. But Ogron, who finally, surprisingly fast actually, stood up was no worse. He absorbed every single attack, magical and physical, and returned it twice strong. Roxy realized, that he actually fought her with no magic, of what she was grateful. If he did, she would be surely badly beaten now.

Bud suddenly something happened. Loud, fearful screams suddenly made everyone stopped fight, and they started to listen. Somehow, all of them hid, curious what will happen. Soon four men, probably workers from nearest ran through the playground, just as like devil chased them. Or, to be precise, three devils. They were fairies, but not as "spectacular" as Winx. More… Whorish. All of them had the same outfits and shape of wings. They all had really, really high-heeled boots, shorts and bikini-like bras. Everything black, probably leather. Their wings were ice-shaped. Roxy clenched her fists, growling quietly. But did nothing. Not now. She couldn't reveal herself. Not yet.

One of whorish trio laughed and shoot one of men, causing him fall. He shrieked in fear, while fairy prepared herself to final strike. But final strike hadn't come. Fairy was suddenly knocked out by fire shot, and Winx come out.

"Don't you dare harm them!" Bloom shouted.

"Oh, don't we?" laughed second one, shooting impact, that hit one of workers.

"Stop this immediately!" screamed Stella.

"Make us!" laughed third one. Roxy stood up, commanding Artu to stay back, and looked at fight. It was actually quite short. First one, knocked by Bloom, angry as hell used some hind of talisman, that pinned fairies to the ground.

"Believe… In us… Please…!" Bloom wheezed. Workers look at each other, fearfully, but actually… They did. They believed, and something happened. Actually, this 'something' was quite small, pink cloud, that came out from nowhere. Roxy turned her attention to Wizards. They were standing about twenty meters from her, not paying any attention to pink-haired girl, of what she was glad. She focused on what were they talking about, ignoring fairies.

"That was really unexpected. Really, really" said dark skinned one.

"But you have to admit, she is pretty badass!" grinned happily Duman.

"Ow come on, you fanboy. If she would beat you?" asked blonde hatter.

"He would cry like little girl, Gantlos" said Ogron.

"Said one who actually got beaten and only waits for while to be alone and cry" muttered punk.

"I've heard that, kid!" growled angrily leader.

"And I'm happy of that!" hissed Duman in answer. Roxy smirked. They argued like typical brothers. Maybe they even was brothers? But suddenly attention of all five was turned back to Winx. They started to glow. And again, few glitters, bell rings and fireworks there they stood. Different. Theit wings were different, and they outfits…

"Oh my god, now you're even more whorish than ones in fetish-leather suits!" Roxy shouted, dropping her jaw again. Winx looked at her shocked, and Wizards laughed.

"True kid, so true!" Gantlos said, wiping tears of joy. Fairies tried to say something back, but visibly that was beyond their mental skills. And then, they was dragged into fight with three fairies again. With Wizards watching every detail, Roxy quietly sneaked out.

"Come on, Artu" she whispered to dog "We getting out of here while we can" she said, and sprinted to the city direction as fast, as she only could.


	3. Chapter Two - Unexpected

**Okay, here we go with second chapter. Now I'm starting to introduce my OC's, who will also take part in this story. **

**Also, while my English sucks, I'm looking for beta. I'll really appreciate any help, so PM me please.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously in "Tales of Aridia":_

•

"_There is a deal. You will fight me"_

•

"_Glitter! Glitter everywhere!"_

•

"_Come on, Artu. We getting out of here while we can"_

* * *

•**Chapter two•**

**Unexpected**

* * *

Roxy sprinted down the street, followed by her faithful dog, Artu. But soon she stopped before one of alleys, panting heavily. First she sprinted to get away from those fairies, then she fought red haired man, and now she was reaching almost her limit. She was far more sported than normal girl, and even boy, at her age, but she couldn't sprint from one end of city to second one two times at hour without longer break. It was physically too much to handle. Trying to catch her breath, Roxy sat on warmed by holiday sun stairs, leading to a pretty block of flats, one of older. She was free from fairies and wizards at the second, so she could relax for a while.

Not for long anyway.

Suddenly something moved behind half-filled, metal trash bin, causing Roxy to jump two feet up at last. She stood up almost at the same moment, ready to attack or defense. Artu's fur bristled up, as he started to growl loudly.

"Is something there? Come out!" Roxy said loudly knowing, that both, human and animals understand her. But what came out from behind the metal barrel, was not dangerous at all. Until it wasn't hungry or pulled by a tail. A little, caramel-colored kitten with big, yellowish-green eyes. Just cute, no more, no less.

"Oh, look what we have here. A kitten. Come, little one" a caramel furball meowed quietly, and fast jumped up to girl shoulder. She laughed, relaxing again, and then grabbed cat, watching it. She noticed a little wound on its left back leg, but it didn't seemed to be urging to get fixed. "Are you alone? You poor thing. I know how to be like that, and it's why we need a friend. I have Artu, and now you have me, too" she said, cuddling her newly found pet. She kneeled and hugged her dog as well, and then decided to move. Staying for too long in the same place might have cause her problems, especially now. She wasn't targeted only by wizards. Her fighting skills saved her life few times, but made enemies between Gardenia's gangs thugs. They haven't magic, that's fact. But they had bats, knives and lot of other accessories. And they were outnumbered. That's why she had to avoid strange, dark places at first. With those wizards for seven sorrows she was able to deal. Somehow. But not with a group of five, two meters tall thugs, possibly drunk and/or drugged with lots of dangerous items that they could use to cause really ugly injuries. No, that wasn't counted. Even if that blonde one was pretty tall and muscular, he still haven't dirty with god-only-knows-what needle, and that in Roxy's eyes made him less dangerous than thugs. But she haven't time to think. She had to move, and so she did. She trotted to from where lots of sounds was coming, and soon reached one of most full of people place.

"Ha! We reached one of main streets. Now we should be safer" Roxy said, smiling lightly. One of her problems was no more to be concerned about.

* * *

Winx, meanwhile, were trying to beat the three fairies, using their new fireworks. Wizards were looking at them, pointing somewhere time to time, but suddenly they realized, that something is not right. Someone was missing.

"Where's the fairy?" Anagan asked, realizing first that pink-haired girl was there no more.

"Huh? Who? Wha-? Shit. She must've flee when we concentrated at Winx" Ogron growled.

"And she sneaked quiet enough, that I haven't heard her. Fuck" Duman added.

"Fault of all four of us, yes. Watch pixies, if they won't cause any problems, and let me track her" Gantlos muttered, walking to the place when she was last seen by them. He land his hand on place and closed his eyes. "She's about five minutes before us, but nothing that cannot be made up. She's tired. Just give me a while" hatter said, slowly walking Roxy's trail. But suddenly three fairies just vanished, cursing violently, and so Winx were able to get back to making wizards' live more difficult. And so they did, causing them curse even more violent, than they previous opponents did. But they couldn't stop wizards. They soon located they target and vanished.

* * *

"Are you okay, dear?" someone suddenly asked. Nice, female voice. Roxy looked at one, who speak. Woman, middle-aged, short and a bit oversized. She had curly, orange hair, bringing to mind picture of sheep, and very awful pink dress with fur on top. But she also had very honest and warm look of her dark brown eyes, and good-natured, wrinkled face.

"Oh, nothing much" Roxy said. Of course, if by 'nothing much' you mean meeting four wizards hunting you and bunch of fairies trying to protect you. "I'm just really tired"

"Oh, can I give you a lift somewhere? My car is right here" woman said, pointing at blue Mercedes.

"To the Frutti Music Bar, if it's possible" girl said.

"The one on the beach? No problem! Come in" woman said, opening passenger's front door, and Artu hooped in first, soon followed by his owner. When driver sat in and was about to run the car, she suddenly realized. Just as Roxy.

Someone was standing on the middle of street. And it wasn't just someone, but Gantlos himself.

"Oh, don't just stand there like a statue! Move!" woman said angrily, ready to open the door, but suddenly Roxy stopped her.

"No, please, stay in the car! Actually, lock yourself in. And don't let them out either" she said, handing over the cat to a woman, and came out of the mobile, slowly walking to blonde haired man.

"Roxy, Roxy. It's not nice to abandon your friends like that" he said, grinning, while other wizards appeared from black clouds. Roxy sighed heavily.

"We're not a friends. Or I'm missing something" she said, crossing her arms on her chest. Woman shouted something, and run away, letting Artu and cat go free. Dog with a kitten on his back stood on her side, growling. "Easy boy, easy" she said. She was afraid. Surely this time they weren't going to play fair, like a duel she had with Ogron. Sudden appearance of wizards caused total chaos. Let's be honest, four man standing on the middle of crossing was not simplifying traffic. Cars crashed cars, and Roxy could only hope, that no one got serious injuries. Visibly rather not, because they soon poured off their mobiles, making a lot of unnecessary noise. And unnecessary noise lured very unwelcomed, winged girls, making even more noise. Roxy's senses always were stronger. This time, she cursed them, as she tried to focus at one sound at once. Duman and Gantlos wasn't looking pleased as well, and pink-haired punk was actually covering his ears.

"Winx, we need to take the civilians out of here!" Bloom yelled, causing in Roxy really strong urge to just hit her with all of strength that remained. But she couldn't. Winx were a distracter for wizards. She needed to play their friend for few minutes, and then flee again, find someone who could protect her. And she actually had few people on mind.

"If you want to be alone with us, only thing you need to do is ask!" Gantlos shouted, jumping. And when he landed, the ground tremble, causing people run. Both he and Duman sighed with relief, free from annoying noises.

"If you can make ground shake now, think what would've happen if you would have been oversized. Thad would be goddamn earthquake!" Roxy yelled, causing hatter blush and other three wizards choke from laughter, even if they visibly tried to not to laugh. And then girl, who regained a bit strength, sprinted down the street, soon followed by blonde-haired wizard. She wasn't looking back, only that she heard something about pathetic humans and ruling the world. She only rolled her eyes.

"Where you think you're going?" asked Ogron, appearing just before her. Bad move. Really bad. She was sprinting, not willing to slow down by any matters. And so she hit his body with her own, using all of power from speed. He felt, she made one-handed somersault, being aware of fact, that she's holding a cat in left hand. Red-haired wizard was lying in shock until Anagan haven't stood beneath him, trying his best to not to laugh again.

"That girl is a fucking tank" Ogron muttered, and that was for dark-skinned man too much, so he just laughed loudly, trying to not to fell down, crying from joy. "Stop laughing, just go after her! You are the one she hadn't made fun of yet!" red-haired man growled, getting up. Anagan paled, nodded and in the next second was chasing after girl. And so she was soon surrounded by wizards.

"There is no escape-" Ogron started, but he haven't finished.

"I can always charge you as I did before" Roxy said, causing Anagan giggle and others confused. Man's cheek was almost as red, as his hair. Even sharp look haven't calmed dark-skinned wizard, who still remembered all situation very detailed.

"Shut up! Both of you! Open the portal, now!" Ogron yelled, finally getting attention, and wizards did as they were told. And again, there were fairies to made their lives harder.

"Dragon Wing!" Bloom shouted, and orange aura covered Roxy, causing her… Go up. She shrieked. She was never fan of heights.

"She's getting away!" Gantlos yelled. Roxy just closed her eyes, begging in mind to be put down. And so she was, a little bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Wha-? Oh, there are four wizards hunting me, six whorish-like pixies hurting my esthetical feelings , I'm tired, I can't go home and I HATE flying. No, I'm perfectly fine, you know!" she growled loudly, pointing at shocked fairy.

"But you will fly with us-" Sounded behind them.

"Oh cut it out! You are maniac, you want to rule the world. Fine. Just shut up!" Roxy cut Ogron's quote once again, and ran just after that, but visibly slower. She was tired of all running, physically and mentally as well. Behind her there was fight, but she paid no attention. She had to find a hideout. Fast and safe.

"I'm exhausted! And we can't go home, nor Frutti bar. What to do… What to d- Artu? Hey, where… No" she found her dog moving sewers flop somehow. "No, Artu! You know that I'd follow you anywhere, but not down the sewer! Hey!" she yelled, but dog jumped in already. She cursed violently, and jumped after him, landing on her shaky weaken legs, and run after dog with cat on his back. It took about half of a minute.

"Good boy, you've found a dry place!" Roxy said, walking trough sort of room. It was dry, indeed, but it was far from being any kind o cozy. "Ugh, I just wish I had more strength… To be able to defend myself from these guys… not just to look for opportunity to run! It's unfair! And am I really a fairy? I never had any kind of powers!" she said, punching the wall. And then, she yelled, punching again, and again, and again. She stopped when she felt blood slowly flowing through her fingers. Open wound. In sewers. She cursed herself again.

"But my dear Roxy, you are a fairy" said woman's voice, causing her jump. She turned fast, just to see… Some sort of ghost. That was glowing, hardly visible figure.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, you have to believe in yourself. And look, what have you done with your hand!"

"I know, I'm too impulsive. But pain cleared my vision" Roxy muttered.

"Alright then, if you say so. But believe. I believe in you" and with that, silhouette vanished. Roxy stood confused for a while, when suddenly everything trembled. Artu whined and run frightened, even calling gave nothing. Resigned girl lifted cat and run after dog.

* * *

Above the ground was fight. Again, Winx only tried to defend themselves and wizards attacked.

"Leave it! We must find Roxy!" Ogron yelled, visibly angry. How could one little fairy cause him so much problem? But not only that was in his mind. Her fighting styles. He knew them very well. He knew people using them. Coincidence? Maybe. Suddenly her dog run nearby. Ogron smiled. "And I think that I know how to lure her to us…"

* * *

Roxy looked at the street, tying her hand with handkerchief she had in her pocket, and saw Artu running to her. She growled and grabbed him by collar, pulling him to her.

"Enough of this messing around!" but something was not right. She fast jumped back, frightened, as one she thought was Artu shifted into… Duman.

"Here's your Artu" Gantlos laughed, pinning dog to ground with his foot. Roxy eyes first widen with shock, and then with great anger. How dare he? Duman grabbed her right hand, looking curiously at handkerchief, but girl had no time to waste. Feeling adrenaline giving her new amount of energy, she kicked him strongest she could in tibia, causing him yell in pain, and let her go. That made Gantlos harden the pressure. But Roxy knew his weakness. She run to him, but being about two meters away took the deep breath, and shrieked as loud, as she only could. Shocked hatter at first didn't know what's happening, but suddenly after that covered his ears, yelling, and fell for his kneels.

"I am the fairy of animals! Animals will help me if I need it!" she shouted furiously, causing Gantlos moan, and cover his ears even more. And then, she felt **that**. An a energy, inside her. She involuntarily condensed it in her hand, and reached out to Artu. Mint-colored, firework-like ellipse flow to dog, and reached him. Artu for a second glow with its color, but suddenly stand up, growled and bit wizard in leg. Hatter wanted to kick him, but dog was just too fast.

"What now, what now…" Roxy muttered. And then the sound of screeching tires became hearable, louder and louder, as finally black Porsche Cayman was visible, when it entered the bend, and almost deducted Flora, who happened to be there somehow, and stopped just next to Roxy.

"Jump in, now!" said woman's voice, when passenger door were open. Girl just hoped in with cat and dog, closing door after her. Ogron was looking at driver, his eyes widen in shock, and he still was paralyzed when car moved, gaining speed immediately.

"Ogron?" asked Gantlos.

"It cannot be… That was… That was…"

* * *

_**Who?**_


	4. Chapter Three - Fight, Fake and Frutti

**Okay, here we have Chapter 4. It's going quite well now. Here you will meet my first, and maybe even second OC. I know, there will be a lot of new things, but I'll explain them later. I know I messed up and everything sucks. I know.**

**Still looking for beta.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously in "Tales of Aridia"_

•

"_Roxy, Roxy. It's not nice to abandon your friends like that"_

•

"_I know, I'm too impulsive. But pain cleared my vision"_

•

"_It cannot be… That was… That was…"_

* * *

•**Chapter Three•**

**Fight, Fake and Frutti**

* * *

Roxy finally was able to take deeper breath, when car suddenly moved. She was safe for few minutes from now, and that was all that mattered. She was totally exhausted – first running, then fairies, wizards and that wound. Then running again, trip to the sewers… She had dose of extreme enough for whole next week.

"Are you okay?" driver asked. Roxy looked at her, and smiled weakly. This woman, because she couldn't be called a girl, was really beautiful. Pale, porcelain-like skin, Asian type of look and this long, healthy black hair with white highlight. Also, she had bloody-red lips, and Roxy knew that they were natural like that. In total, black-haired woman was shorter and looked more fragile than teenage girl, but she knew well, that she could bead someone really painfully. She was one of people who taught her how to fight. Also, she had Chinese-themed clothes, especially black, satin shirt.

"I'm totally exhausted, physically and mentally as well. Also I've got this pretty ugly wound from hitting pretty ugly wall in sewers… Nah, I'll be fine. I hope. Let me ask you something – why that guy, Ogron, seemed to know you? And why he was totally surprised to see you as well?" Roxy said, watching carefully her wound on knuckles.

"It's quite long story, I'll tell you when this all craziness will end… Wait. You said you got this in sewers?" Roxy nodded "Gosh, there's first aid kit in the clipboard. You better take care of this. And tell me, who is this dark-skinned hottie chasing after us?" woman asked, watching side-mirror. Roxy took the kit and laughed, when she heard last quote.

"Nana, you're only one who would be able to say that. His name is Anagan, if you must know… Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?" pink-haired girl said, opening the box and taking care of her knuckles, while Nana smirked and speeded up.

"Adrian is total dick, you know. Also, he's cheating on me. No, no, don't ask – I just know. Will you help me to get proves later?" Roxy looked up on woman, in her scary, yellow eyes with blue outlines and nodded. "Okay. But now I guess our trip is over, we got very unwelcomed company" said brunette, inhibiting sharply with very ugly curse escaping her mouth. Just in time when Roxy finished bandaging her hand and closed kit. Reason was three people standing in middle of the road. Three fairies from before. Roxy cursed, following Nana.

"I got a quiet hope that I won't be forced to fight those today" girl sighed.

"Hope is mother of stupid" Nana said, leaving the car, and Roxy did the same.

"But also lover of brave" she finished, showing Artu to stay in the car. Anagan, bad luck for him, caught up with them. And now he had really stupid look on his face.

"What is going on?" dark-skinned wizard asked.

"Nothing you should be interested in. Now please boy, get out our way and let us get the job done" Nana said, rubbing her necklace, which second after materialized in her hand, but in the sword form. Roxy smirked, hearing very surprised shriek, which also turned attention of fairies to them.

"Well, well, well. You're problematic to find. Or reach. Where are the others?" one of them said. Pink-haired girl laughed, reaching to her high boots, and pulled out from them pair of daggers, causing Anagan shriek even louder. He didn't expected that, did he? Certainly not.

"Fancy ripping answers out of us?" Roxy said.

"Only thing that we will rip from you is your heart!" second one yelled, and just charged.

"All yours, I'm taking other two. God luck, Kitty" Nana said, and run to them, leaving girl one to one with charging fairy, who already started to cumulate magic in her hands. Ice. Roxy hated ice. But she had to have her job done. Somehow, she felt pleased that Anagan, one of mighty wizards, was there, watching her. Watching and shaking from disbelief and… Fear? Perhaps.

* * *

_She never said that she doesn't' believe in magic. She just said that she doesn't believe in fact that she's a fairy. That was different thing. In fact, she believed in magic quite hard._

* * *

Roxy gasped, in last second jumping aside, to avoid the strike, which in second destroyed a lamp. She whimpered, feeling cold coming from winged woman and held daggers harder. She did this before, indeed. But never no exhausted. Pain from knuckles wasn't helping either. Fairy certainly noticed that, and laughed, flying about a feet above the ground.

"So you are this great treat to avoid? A kid? You're barely standing! But still, Queen wants your head. Let's us have some fun, then"

"You wanna dance? Let's dance then!" Roxy yelled, feeling adrenaline rushing through her veins once again, filling her body with new amount of strength. And so, they danced, deadly. Roxy ran towards her, jumping and cutting from sky. Of course, fairy dodged it, turning her hand into ice. Into ice, that crushed, when Roxy punched it hard with her wounded hand. Her opponent shrieked, taking few steps back. But that was only painful. Soon her hand regenerated. Roxy hissed, charging at her. She never liked playing long with them, and so she never did. Smile crossed her face, when she plunged one of her daggers deep in her opponents neck. Fairy shrieked, falling on her knees, and looked blindly an Roxy. Girl was breathing heavily, watching dark blue liquid gushing fast from wound. Soon flesh around cut started to turn into ice.

"Now you know why I'm such a treat, fake" she hissed, as fairy kneeling before her seconds ago turned completely into ice statue, just to broke into dust that wind fast blew away. They wasn't real fairies. They were magical-breed fakes, clones of originals. So far she never actually met real one.

* * *

Nana sighed, avoiding charging fairy and ran to other two, not giving a chance to the first one. Not a second. She raised her sword and sliced off her head, metal get through like knife through butter. She didn't pay any more attention to falling corpse or dark liquid gushing from neck. She knew that they were fakes, magically-bread clones. But still she doubted if she could have kill the original, if she had to face one. They were _**traitors**_, but still a living and thinking people. Second one didn't give her chance to finish it fast, jumping back. Fakes felt no fear, they were programmed to fulfill their purpose, nothing more. Ebony hair with ivory highlight pinned up in a ponytail felt freely, reaching half of her calf, as she stood, glancing her opponent.

"You're not going to die politely like other clone, do you?" woman hissed.

"No, I'm not. But still it's pleasure to fight Nana, member of the Aridian Elite. Still, nobody understand why you took this Earthen teenage as your apprentice" fake said.

"That's not the thing you need to know, since you will die in a minute" Nana said emotionlessly and charged, raising her sword. Slice, evade, stab, shriek. Fake might have been strong and fast, but never faster than original. And original was surely not faster than Nana. She watched as fake swung at her sword, pounded deep in right side from its chest, dark blood gushing frantically. Fakes had their hearts on right side, not left.

"We will… Kill you. All… Of… You…!" fake chocked, and then turned into a crystal and vanished.

"From dust to dust, from magic to magic" golden-eyed woman sighed heavily, turning her sword back into a necklace and turned around.

And so, she freezed.

* * *

That was NOT possible! That was… That was… So surreal. So he stood for a while, and his face bend with shock and disbelief. That was her. That really was her! Nana, of all people, but still… Now he was happy to see seven her. After whole those years… He never expected to see one of them now or here. And yet, this shock started to change into another feelings very fast. Happiness and relief. If Nana was here, others were too. Certainly. But why she was helping Roxy?

"Ogron? Hey, what happened?" he shivered, hearing Duman. He had to do something.

"Anagan ran after car" Gantlos added.

"Yeah, right. We're going after the- Oh no. No, no, nonono… Hurry!" he yelled, and teleported, as shocked hatter and shapeshifter second after.

What he saw was what he didn't expected, but what he hoped to see somewhere deep down. Nana, fighting these ice fairies, that was no match for her. Anagan, who noticed them, grabbed his sleeve and pulled, pointing totally other direction. He visibly couldn't find words to describe anything. So, Ogron looked and Gantlos with Duman did as well. And all three of them freezed, watching something, that was horror for them. Roxy, this little, pathetic fairy, wounded and exhausted after sprinting through whole city, was fighting. And winning. Pink-haired girl charged and almost cut fairy's head off, who felt to her knees and turned into dust.

"Remind me to never, EVER mess with that kid" Duman squeaked, hiding behind others. Ogron stood there in shock, haven't even notice that Nana has finished.

* * *

"Why did you come here? You wanted to get into trouble, AGAIN, and again got saved by me? You're a bit too late, Reddie" Nana said, catching attention of wizards.

"Wha- What the hell was that?" Anagan shouted, pointing at her. "And why do you seem to know Ogron? What the hell is going on? I want explanation!" he shouted, waving his hands frantically.

"So do I" Gantlos said.

"This is crazy. I wanna know reason as well!" Duman agreed.

"For the first time I've met them, they're talking like people. Do you know that red monkey?" Roxy asked, appearing from nowhere between Nana and wizards. Startled Duman jumped high with shriek. She was too quiet.

"Long story from long ago. Come on, Rox, we gotta find rest of those flies" brunette said.

"Nope. I want you to explain" girl argued.

"And I told you I'll explain, but after that mess is cleaned. You want to have your throat sliced while listening, or what? How could you know that they're not attacking Claus by now?" Nana said loudly.

"Dad!" Roxy yelled. "We gotta get to Frutti Bar! Now! Artu!" she shouted, and dog just appeared next to her with cat on his back.

"And now we're… Dear Lord, no. Not THEM!" Nana moaned, looking up. Roxy and wizards looked as well, and all moaned too. Winx.

"Okay, they saved me from these punks, but hey, that's goddamn enough!" pink-haired girl hissed, watching six fairies land not so far from them.

"Let them go, or-!" Bloom started.

"Or? Or what? You will sprinkle me with your dust? Really? Nope. Best fucking timing ever, while I've just met my childhood friend!" Ogron yelled, causing again almost everyone to freeze in shock. Roxy looked at Nana, who smirked and nodded, and then nodded to Ogron, who did the same.

"In that matters he'll buy us some time. Gotta check on your dad. It's few alleys from beach, can you run?" brunette muttered, pulling girls hand and running down the street.

"They're running… Hey, Ogron!" Gantlos hissed, totally disoriented.

"Pay no attention to those two, focus on flies. I'll explain later, I swear! But for God's sake, fight!" redhead yelled, blasting Musa into the wall. Wizards seeing to other way, followed.

* * *

Frutti Music Bar was still closed, it was early hour yet, but Claus surely was in already. But instead of placing tables and preparing everything, Bar was dead silent. Too silent. Far to silent. And there was far too cold, magic was present. Someone used magic here, while ago. And few tables were laying down on the ground… Actually bar looked like someone fought in here.

"DAD!" Roxy yelled, running into the building. It was empty as well. And then, Roxy freezed, sensing metallic scent. Blood. "DAD! ANSWER ME!" she cried praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Mister Claus!" Nana yelled, with hand on her pendant. Roxy, almost crying, went behind the counter, and kneeled. Few little splats of blood, very fresh, and scrap of blue linen material. Her father was today in blue linen shirt. She cursed violently.

"No… Shit. They went too far!" she yelled, unable to hold her tears.

"I think I've got their trail… Ugh, It's too weak… I'm sorry, Rox. We must find another way- WHOEVER ARE THERE, CAME OUT!" Nana yelled, startling Roxy by suddenly summoning her sword. A cat felt from the ceiling with loud, fearful "meow". A black, pink-striped cat with golden eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay and help Ogron?" Roxy hissed, watching cat turn into a boy with pink mohawk. He raised his hands.

"I… Just… Ugh, curiosity. A-and he told me to follow you!" he whimpered, as his filled with fear eyes were glued to cold steel of katana that Nana held.

"We don't need any 'help', not from you any-"

"Shut up" Roxy argued "Your senses are higher than common animal?" she asked, and man nodded. With no other word she came to him and handed scrap of material. First, he just glared at it, but with the moment that Nana took one step in his direction, using his fear, he almost ripped Roxy's bandage taking material. Having his eyes glued to fragile-looking, dangerous brunette, he sniffed it, and then fast turned into wolf form, immediately catching the trail. And so he ran, and girls followed.

No one paid attention to a little sparkling dust on the floor.

"Lead us. If dad will get hurt, I won't forgive myself!"

"Wasn't Saya supposed to deliver him some ingredients?" Nana asked.

"Well, I guess she was, but she's done already, like she always do" Roxy answered, following the wolf. "No Artu, go back, now!" she said, waving hand on dog. Bloodhound stopped and watched her for few seconds and then politely turned back. They ran a while by the beach, and then turned to a rocky coast. Wolf growled, slowing down.

"Hey, why am I helping you at all? I mean, I could rip you where you stand" he said.

"No, you couldn't. Because there are few people that would like to tear you apart if you would. Including Ogron" Nana smirked, as wolf gasped, stopping, and glanced at them for a while. Roxy almost jumped to rip him from slowing, but suddenly something happened – one of fakes felt from behind of the large rock, knife in her throat. Before she even touched the ground, she turned into dust. All three gasped, but only girls ran there at first. Duman watched them disappear behind the rock, and then heard their scream. Not fearful at all. And so, he ran there, too. What he saw wasn't actually what he expected. But what he expected at all? He sighed, and turned back into his human form, crossing arms on his chest.

* * *

Roxy was afraid of what she was going to see, but didn't knew what to expect, and silently prayed for miracle. When she ran to her target and realized, who is standing before her, she sighed with relief.

"Saya!" Nana yelled, almost jumping at her. Person called Saya was a tall, fit woman in loose shirt and brown trousers. She had short, straight red hair and icy blue eyes.

"Jesus Christ, I was so afraid!" Roxy yelled.

"No need to yell, kiddo. I stayed for a bit to rest before another delivery, but then these whores appeared and fucked everything up. Look, one bitch cut me!" Saya hissed, pointing her cut arm. Wound wasn't big, but blood flew fast.

"So, this blood there was yours? But where's-"

"Roxy" suddenly called man voice from behind smaller rock, and then caramel-haired man appeared there. He was pale and his sleeve was missing, torn off.

"DAD!" Roxy yelled, running to him and hugging tightly.

"Sorry mister that I threw ya' there" redhead said, but Claus only nodded.

"All right, this is getting more and more weird. Who the hell are you?" Duman asked, pointing at her. Saya walked to him, facing man. And suddenly he noticed, that she is ass tall, as he is. And those eyes looked a bit too familiar, but he didn't know from where.

"I've could ask same thing" she said, glaring at him.

"He is member of Ogron's gang" Nana said.

"It's not gand, it's-"

"Reddie is here? But it's impossible! How? I…"

"I saw him, Saya. I didn't made it up. I really saw him"


	5. Chapter Four - Shadows of Past

And here we go with chapter 4! Sorry for long waiting, I've been bit busy lately. Enjoy.

We're heading very fast to chapter containing explanation about whole this madness, and about who Nana and Saya are. This one shorter.

* * *

_Previously in "Tales of Aridia"_

•

"_Are you okay?"_

•

"_We will… Kill you. All… Of… You…!"_

•

"_Remind me to never, EVER mess with that kid"_

•

"_I saw him, Saya. I didn't made it up. I really saw him"_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

•**Shadows of Past•**

* * *

Ogron wasn't really paying much attention to fight. He was thinking about something totally different, about his past. About what in this past had happened. He was only defending himself, which was like a childish play for him. Winx were not as strong as they claimed to be. In fact, they were one of weakest fairies Wizards ever fought with. Ogron remembered strongest of them. Their clash, which happened in medieval, was later remembered as Fury of Magic and took place in Tibetan Highlands. And those Highlands owes form of land to that battle. Ogron smiled, shooting Stella with black lighting, and blonde girl hit wall with loud shriek. That was one of his most basic spells, and worked out so well on this 'powerful' fairy. Fairy, not worthy to be called Faerie. Real Fae was mighty, beautiful and clever, that you were amazed with them. Winx wasn't amazing. Not a little bit. Winx were whorish. He hissed loudly, when Bloom tried to shoot him with one of her fireworks and reached target. But it didn't even hurt, for he knew what the real meaning of fire is. Of which he had grow up with faerie of fire. Memories. Memories makes people soft. Memories shouldn't be summoned up during battle. It distracts.

"Don't be so gentle, guys. These are not women, so you don't need to play gentleman!" he shouted, launching large amount of lighting on them. If he only had a little bigger amount of his natural abilities, of his real powers…

* * *

_What he didn't know is that he was supposed to regain them sooner than he thought he will._

* * *

Duman growled, running fast trough the streets. Where the hell did they go? All of those smells of city were distracting him, alongside with noises. Distracting and annoying. But what amazed him in fact was this little, filigree girl on pretty high heels that seemed to have no problem to keep up with him. Actually, she was faster than him. Suddenly, she stopped, grabbing his arm, stopping him as well. Now he discovered that she is pretty strong too.

"Wait a second, kid" she said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm far older than you!" he argued.

"Yeah, yeah, you're acting like a kid and running circles like one. Have you ever thought about finding their magic trail? Feel it. I may not be a fairy anymore, but I can still feel it very well" she hissed, glaring at him. Her eyes was so alike his, and yet – so different. She may had at most twenty five years and he might have been centuries old, but now he felt like real kid compares to her.

"Wait, what do you mean by not anymo-"

"Look, here they are" she said, completely ignoring his question. And yes, they were there. Wizards, trying to get rid of Winx and Winx doing nothing but annoying everyone around.

"I should go and-" he rushed forward, but Nana again grabbed his arm, bulling back harshly.

"Wait, I have a plan" she said, looking back. Saya was trotting fast with Roxy on her back. "You feel a bit better?" she asked, as girl finally stood on her feet.

"I guess I know what did you came up. Yes, I think I will be able to run from him. For a while" Roxy shrugged her arms and Duman was more than confused.

"What the hell? Are you communicating telepathically, or something?" he shouted.

"Nope. We just know each other pretty well" Saya said, putting her hands into pockets.

"Still, I don't know any of you and I have totally no idea what did you came up with" he hissed.

"Okay, okay Kitty. No need showin' ya' claws. Listen…"

* * *

Bloom should've pay more attention to running Roxy and Duman after her. But as everyone know, she wasn't clever at all and she ignored it, focusing on Ogron. And that gave them chance.

* * *

Roxy fell out of corner with loud shriek and Duman shortly after her in wolf form with loud howl. She barely managed to evade his claws, falling to her knees. And here came Aisha, attacking him. Pink-haired girl got up fast. Dark skinned fairy wasn't any deal for shapeshifter, which she know more than well. Aisha, thrown by youngest of wizards, hit the wall.

"No more running!" man yelled, shifting his arms into chains.

They played, and Ogron knew it. He knew Duman too well. But when he played? And then he saw it. Silhouette in the shadow of the alley. Long, black hair almost reaching ground with white highlight and this golden, glowing eyes. Realization came very suddenly.

"No, first get rid of Winx! I don't want them interfere! She's exhausted, won't run far!" he yelled.

"But… Where is that black-haired girl from before?" asked suddenly Tecna, cleverest of fairies.

"Where is she, you ask?" Duman said with wide grin. Nana in alley took few steps back to remain undiscovered. "Yes, very interesting, indeed" he laughed.

"W-what have you done to her?!" yelled Flora.

"Well… I must admit, she was actually pretty tasty" pink-haired man laughed. Ogron did all he could to not to laugh. Instead, he smirked. Roxy was peeking from behind the wall, trying to not to laugh herself. In fact, Duman was pretty good actor, even Gantlos and Anagan needed some time to realize that he's actually not after Roxy and he did no harm to hiding black-haired beauty.

"You… you monster!" Musa cried.

"Her screams was music to my ears. Pity that you, busy with fight, didn't hear her!" he laughed again.

"That's enough, attack!" Ogron yelled, while Duman snorted. He was pretty creative and turned on describing massacre that never actually happened. But he told enough for Winx to actually believe in it. Stupid pixies. Gantlos sent few shockwaves to them, Anagan cast a spell. Girls barely managed to evade it, not to mention blocking – they were far too weak for that. And when they tried to attacl even their semi-convergence gave no effect. Do they really call casting spells one by one a convergence? Duman whipped chain, ready to hit Aisha, but before it reached her he was hit with strong magical energy. Stronger than Winx's anyways.

"Mind if we take part in?" someone shouted. All of them looked up, and Ogron cursed very ugly. On top of quite short building were standing Specialists, as they called themselves. And specialists they were. Specialists of annoying people.

"Yes, mind very much actually!" Anagan hissed, pointing at them. "More idiots to deal with!" he was clearly showing that their presence pissed him off. Not only him, of course, but Ogron and Gantlos were more distanced with showing their emotions.

"Yeah, who invited you? As if your whorish girlfriends wasn't enough for our poor eyes and aesthetic experience? Huh?" Duman added, confusing them. Ogron's eyebrow twitched – the quote about being whorish originally came from Roxy. He sighed heavily.

"They will complicate all" Gantlos said. Redhead only nodded and without saying anything, attacked.

* * *

It was getting warmer and warmer all the time, which actually wasn't good. Now Roxy wasn't sweating only from running, but by sun too. She gasped, walking slowly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" someone suddenly asked from behind her. She turned around fast. "Looks like you've been through hell."

* * *

"You little-!" Gantlos growled, avoiding Brandon's claymore once again. This laser semi-weapons wasn't able to cause any actual damage at all, only burn clothes… But Gantlos liked his clothes. Especially his signature hat. Specialists was extremely girly, he had to admit that, playing with these plastic toys. They would never be able to fight with real weapons. Also, this muscles of their made with steroids made him feel pity for them. They did everything to look manly, but instead of going to gym they just drank some sort of… Whatever it was in it. They were far too weak for that to be natural built. Hatter sighed, throwing brown-haired fop at the nearest wall, knocking him out for at last few minutes. They were _pathetic_. Anagan laughed, fooling around Timmy and Riven. They were so funny to play with – getting angry so fast, unable to even touch him. A little further Nabu and Helia trying to whip smirk out of Duman's face, as was easy to guess – with no result. Pink-haired punk only avoided their attacks like that was nothing. And Ogron 'fighting' with Sky. For a prince Sky haven't good fighting skills – Ogron could've crush him if he wanted. And he would certainly want when he gets bored with this dance. Gantlos' grey eyes laid up on Winx – stupid bimbos, looking from distance instead of helping their boyfriends. If stupidity would hurt, they would bankrupt on aspirins, that was certain as the sunrise. They would crush them with ease. Just a little more time, a minute or two… But suddenly Ogron commanded retreat. Why? They were winning! Gantlos growled loudly, teleporting as others did. But where redhead had lead them? He looked around to find himself at the suburbs, at magazines they were before.

"What the hell happened, Ogron?!"Duman yelled "We had them!"

"Totally" Anagan agreed "We were just about to crush them!"

"There are more important things than crushing that trash of Winx. I know you may not understand, but please, just trust me, as you always did" Ogron pleaded.

"It's something about that black-haired girl, yes? And about what we saw they did to that fairies?" Gantlos asked, crossing his arms on chest.

"It's not girl, it's woman, and her name is Nana, and yes, one of reasons is her" redhead sighed.

"When we were heading back from beach she said that she's not fairy anymore. What did that mean? I don't remember stealing magic from her or something like that" Duman said with confused look on his face. Anagan stared at him strangely and then he turned his gaze at Ogron. Questioning gaze. They knew that he was aware of strange events from last hour. He knew.

"I… Uh… I don't know how to explain that…" he blabbed.

"Maybe from beginning?" asked suddenly a voice. Ogron turned around and instantaneously paled. "Well hello there, my dear brother…"

* * *

Roxy sighed heavily, changing her position on couch, getting rest she deserved.

"Are you sure about it? I mean, will it work?" she asked, looking at Nana. Woman was sitting on comfortable looking armchair, drinking hot chocolate, which of filled cup was standing on a table before pink-haired girl.

"Yes, I am. Dear lord, everything happened so fast…"

"Maybe it's better. Sudden things led you to make fast choices and you're not complaining about them in that matters" asked someone. Roxy slipped her gaze trough antiquary to look a person sitting behind the desk. It was woman in her middle twenties with wavy, blonde hair in loose ponytail. She was reading book at the moment.

"Oh, easy to say, Tex!" Nana argued. Woman called Tex looked up. Her venomous-green eyes hidden behind glasses were full of intelligence.

"Since Saya got to meet with them only consequences we're supposed to expect is badly beaten Ogron" Tex only shrugged her arms.

"Oh, one more. You promised me to tell about whole this madness. Will you now?" Roxy asked, sitting up. Nana sighed, putting her cup away.

"Just listen and don't interfere, please" purple-eyed girl nodded.

* * *

_It all happened four years ago in the place called Aridia._


	6. Chapter Five - Tale of Fallen Prince

**Weeee, Chapter five! Weee~**

**Alright, here and now I present you chapter explaining quite lot of things – who my OC's are, who Ogron in fact Is, what are his motives… Well, lots of things.**

* * *

_Previously in "Tales of Aridia":_

•

"_You… you monster!" _

•

"_Just listen and don't interfere, please"_

•

"_Well hello there, my dear brother…"_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

•**Tale of the Fallen Prince•**

* * *

First, he let out a quiet sob, shivering lightly. Then, his face changed, bending with joy, relief, and partially – fear. Seconds later he threw himself at her direction, shooting his arms around her and hugging tightly, not even trying to stop tears falling.

"I… I…" Ogron sobbed.

"Hush, I know. I missed you too, brother" Saya purred, rubbing his back calmly.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were as well. But come on, we have story to tell to your friends, don't we?" red-haired man nodded, letting her go unwillingly. He was afraid that she may just vanish as she stood, that he'll never see her again. Funny, how he could miss her so much, even if almost all they did together was fight witch each other. Wizards were more than confused, so strange and different this situation was to them. He told them once about his past, but they didn't believe. Now they had a proof, his sister herself. As Saya sat on big crate, he followed, sitting nearby. Wizards, without any other alternative, followed. And so, they both started to tell a tale which many knew. Many, but none in correct version, complementing each other. Wizards, earlier confused, just listened, his faces bend with amazement, like children whose for is read a fairy tale.

* * *

Nana opened her mouth, intend to explain, but sudden door opening interfered her.

"Magazines on suburbs, Al" Roxy said, not even turning her gaze to intruder, who fleed second after.

"How did you know?" Nana asked.

"Woman intuition, you all know them. But what bit her, though?"

"Oh this my dear Roxy, you will know soon. Now, let me finish…" suddenly, door hit wal again, molesting poor doorbell. "…my story. FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Nana yelled, standing up fast.

"For fuck's sake, I could ask for very same thing! Ramiel, my door! Nana, keep quiet in library!" Tex stood up. Intruder called Ramiel was tall, dark-skinned woman with short, white hair with turquoise fringe and purple eyes. She was clothed far too fat for a summer.

"Sorry, Where is…?"

"Magazines on suburbs. Go away, find her before her second personality takes over and save the day. And lemme hear my story! Shoo!" Roxy hissed irritated. Ramiel sighed, and faded fast.

"If someone else is going to…!"

"Shut your face, fashionista, and give kid her story" Tex sighed, going back to her book.

"Gawd. Well, listen…"

Roxy listened. Holding her breath, wide-eyed. For she always loved stories like that. Especially, when they were pretty real.

* * *

_Deep, deep in black and cold universe is a planet. Planet much alike any other, but yet – more different than you could imagine, and it's name is Aridia. Great, peaceful, with powerful fairies, witches and wizards living on it. It's land is divided between five different nations – Viciss from Underground Capitol, Sylvains living in Emerald Forest, Mermaids from beneath the surface of Ica Ocean, at Iceland Depths, Angels from City Above and Ifrites on Vulcan Isles. Totally different nations and races, different powers – and yet, uninterrupted peace between them. Five nations, one religion, of which they have faith in, about Ava, first demigod in universe, who created Aridia and being proud of her craft – stayed there on Ertheen – one of three moons of Aridia, one broken to pieces. She left behind the Magna Floram, Great Flower – plant placed on moving God Island which keeps balance. It is said that if Flower would be harmed, Aridia will fall in fire of civil War._

_It all happened around five years ago, when current ruler was Queen Shayira Volerra of fire nation in seventh century of Fire Bloodline. As every ruler, she had her most trusted advisers, one of each nation, called Great Four. Viciss, Lady Vaora, Sylvain, Lord Ayden, Angel, venerable Elder Wao Mei and Mermaid, Arssa. Under their rule Aridia became true might, known and feared Magix even if they were capable of conquering it, they choosed peace instead. All, except one._

_One night, she just betrayed everyone and everything by attacking and poisoning king. It turned out, that she had planned it since she became one of four – twenty years. She imprisoned queen, king and Great Four remaining but before her was quite unexpected by her danger – Elite. That's what was called children of queen and Four, including her own daughter. She battled them, arm by arm by her faithful generals, but they overpowered the and Arssa was almost defeated. Almost. She used powerful artifact, Devourer, and in the last second sealed their almost all power. But only powers, which didn't stop them – they still had abilities signed to them by birth, racial predispositions. They were still dangerous, and so she decided to send them to most aliened, unfriendly place of all – Earth, of which people more often choose to fight over peace. To place where she thought, they will die._

_But first what she did, was destroying Magna Floram before their eyes. The Prince's anger rose, unstoppable, and she attacked Arssa, ripping her left arm off. In revenge, she behalved his Soul Crystal, source of power of every Aridian, and threw him through unfinished, unstable and distorted portal, only-God-knows-where. Than enraged Princess greatly, and she attacked too, but she couldn't get to heavy guarded traitor. Before she was knocked out, she ripped bare-handed over one and half dozen of her guards. And then, they were all sent to Earth, to die._

_Nymeria, daughter of Vaora. Thamira, daughter of Ayden. Allyria and Alan, grandchildren of Wao Mei. Princess Shaylisse, daughter of Shayira. Ramiel, daughter of Arssa. Prince Ogron, son of Shayira._

* * *

"But we live, being perfectly fine actually" Saya said, crossing her arms. Wizards looked at both, her and Ogron, wide-eyed with open mouths.

"Wait, he's a prince? And you're a princess?" asked Gantlos.

"Eyup" they said both in the same time.

"Ain't you supposed then to be Shaylisse, not Saya?" asked Anagan.

"Saya is a nickname everyone used. Shaylisse was far too formal. And far too hard to pronounce when you're merely seven, you know" Ogron said.

"And besides, would you, on Earth, introduce yourself like that? Hello, I'm princess Shaylisse Volerra of Aridia" Saya said, smirking.

"Well, actually not. They'd think that I'm nuts or something" Duman shrugged his arms.

"Y' see? And don't stare at me like that, blondie. On earth I'm using different name than that. More standard" she stood up, looking at the sky.

"Oh? What is it then?" Ogron asked.

"Sarah Vale" Saya muttered, putting her hands into pockets. She got startled when Duman suddenly squeaked and jumped right before her.

"I knew it! I knew you looked familiar! O my gosh, oh my gosh!" He started jumping around Her like some crazy fanboy. Or maybe he was fanboy?

"Woah, woah! What the hell do you want from my sis?" Ogron said, holding him back a bit.

"You don't know who she is? How dare you!" he yelled, pointing at her.

"She's my sister and future queen…" redhead started.

"No, not that! She is the best middle-weight free-style street fighter! She won country prize this year, twenty third march! Oh my god, I'm so your fan!" he yelled. Saya was totally freezed and shocked, both Ogron and Anagan wide-eyed and Gantlos face=palmed with loud sigh.

"Wait, you're a fan of my sister?"

"Hell yes, I am! Oh my God, may I have autograph?" he squeaked, almost hugging her. Almost. With loud sigh, she evaded him and knocked in two fingers between his ribs.

"Er, I don't give autographs. I don't even know that I have fans, though" she muttered, rubbing back of her neck. Duman stood up immediately, gazing her with puppy eyes. "What?"

"Please tell me that you're going to take part in worldwide contest! PLEASE!" he yelled, falling to knees, embracing her legs.

"O…kay… This is just awkward. Can someone take this crazy fanboy off of me?" Saya said, looking at rest of her brother's gang. Anagan giggling like drugged hyena, Gantloy pretending that he in fact isn't here and totally confused Ogron. Very helpful. Oh, and Duman, puppy-eyeing her.

"Yes, I'm going to take part in. But I don't give autographs" she decided to handle it herself.

"Then give me your shirt!" he yelled.

"What? Which?"

"The one that was tore apart in two halves. I MUST have it. Please?" he squealed.

"I don't know if I still have this rag" she shrugged her arms.

"Rag? RAG? It was tore apart by your archenemy, Anna Meridox! It's priceless!" he yelled, tightening embrace on her legs. Saya only rolled her eyes.

"Nope. My archenemy is my best friend and once, and it's totally NOT that ferret" she sighed.

"So you do call her a ferret!"

"Guys, please? Bro, he is molesting me?" and it worked immediately. Redhead grabbed punk, sticking his fingers between his ribs, immediately paralyzing, so he could take Duman away.

"Hey, what those 'Soul Crystals', huh?" Anagan asked, when resentful Duman was sat down.

"Soul Crystal is a crystal that every Aridian is born with, and only Aridian. Id defines us as them, and also it defines which race we belong to. It gives us our racial abilities, which I don't have since mine was destroyed. Still, of which I'm thankful, my wounds are healing as fast as before" Ogron sighed.

"Heeeeeeeey, brother! There's an endless road to rediscover~!" Saya sang.

"Heeeeeeeey, sister! Know the water's sweet, but blood is thicker~!" Ogron sung back. "What?"

"Your part of story. What happened after you crossed a abominated portal"

"Imagine yourself, my dear subject of Duman's fanboying, that I was sent back to medieval"

* * *

_Prince was sent to Earts, but thousand of years back in time. And what he found there, shocked and horrified him dearly. Earth fairies horrified him dearly. Creatures weak and stupid, and yet claiming their power and rule, oppressing everyone trying to stand against them. And every not-fairy having magic in them. Prince was horrified indeed. But soon, as he found three other wizards whose lives were destroyed by them, and they started their quest – to free Earth from tyranny of fairies. And so they did, succeed. And then created their own little dimension, where they waited, for they knew that they missed one fairy._

* * *

"Oh, so they were bad?"

"Yeah. Quite bad."

Quite bad, Ogron? Quite bad? You call being 'quite bad' bitches who broke my legs because I was running faster than them?"

"Yeah, Anagan has the point. I take back quite bad. They were worst plague of earth ever"

"Still, bro, I don't get. How old are you? One thousand?"

"What? No! I'm twenty-six. Time in semi-dimension passed for us like a year, and hunt was done in four, so nope. You're not much behind, sis."

"I'm actually nothing behind. We are on Earth for about four years. I'm still two years younger than you, then. Yaay!"

"Don't 'yaay' me."

"Yaay!"

* * *

"Ogron. A prince. Nope" Roxy said bluntly.

"But he is very prince, first son of Shayira, older brother of Saya" Tex said almost automatically, still reading. Ping-haired girl sighed heavily.

"From names you recalled, I associate only three – Ally, Alan and Rami. What with others?"

"Shaylisse is Saya. Everyone got pissed with pronouncing her name, and so we called her" Nana shrugged her arms and Roxy snorted.

"Really?"

"Really. I was six back then. So, then you have me – Nymeria. And Thamira, as you can guess is…"

"Me" Tex muttered from over the book.

"Yup" Nana smiled. Doorbell rang and someone walked into antiquary.

"Oh, hi Alan! We've been just talking about you" Roxy smiled. Alan was quite tall, pale. His eyes was almost glowing orange and he had orange-brown hair to neck, curling at the ends. Also, he had three black dots under each eye.

"I'd stay id I'd time, but I don't. Do you know where my sis and girlfriend chased each other?" he asked, fear in his voice. "And this about Ogron, is it true?"

"Yup, he's back. And they're both heading to magazines on suburbs, if they haven't reached them yet. They've been here fifteen minutes ago" Tex said.

"Aw shit. Sorry, bye!" he yelled, running out of antiquary.

"Tell Saya to take them home! She'll know what I mean!" Nana yelled after him.

"KEEP QUIET IN LIBRARY!" Tex yelled, making black-haired beauty fell from the armchair.

"KEEP QUIET YOURSELF!" Nana yelled back.

"Uh-oh, It's starting again. I'll better go to dad, he will open bar in few minutes"

"Good idea, I'm going with you. Not like anybody enjoy this bookworm"

"Not like there is anybody who won't come for help to this bookworm" Tex replied.

* * *

Ogron sighed loudly, watching Duman chasing Saya. How the hell did his adoptive brother became his younger sister's fan under his nose without his knowledge, he had completely no idea. Anagan and Gantlos were enjoying this circus and commenting it sometimes, for example when Duman pounced at Saya's back only to get hit. But even in she hit him, he didn't stop. He would stop, but after sometime, and Ogron haven't even tried to stop him by now – Duman was right now like a kid who just got a toy he wanted for really long time (seven months, to be precise, when he first time saw 'Sarah' fight. Ogron wasn't watching TV, so he was unaware of who in fact he's fanboying to). He will enjoy this meeting, but he'll calm down after few minutes. Now he was acting like a fangirl who met her favorite actor on which she have a crush. Suddenly his watching was interrupted by sound of heels on hard ground and later loud shriek. When he turned to se owner of the voice, ha paled again.

"OGRON!" girl's voice cried. He turned around, but he had no time for shock – something pounced him hard, making him fall, and before he could say something, his lips were blocked by another. She tasted like cherries, just as he remembered. Then he heard whistles and Saya's laugh.

"You totally got him, but your love boy must breathe, ya' know?" sounded voice he barely recognized. He could swear he heard that, but he didn't remembered where. His attacker was taken up from him, and someone reached out for him, which he grabbed and got up. One look, and he knew who it was. The same skin tone, very much alike face, turquoise fringe. Arssa's daughter, Ramiel. And then he got hugged, tightly. Very tightly. He looked down and smiled warmly. She was about half of a head shorter than him, with pale skin, almost-glowing, orange eyes and orange-brown hair. And four dots under each of her eye.

"Al…" he started, but was fast cut by a kiss, possessive and greedy, which he returned.

"Oh mai gawd. Go ahead and lick yourselves…" Ramiel hissed.

"Rami, you're doing same thing with Ally's brother, so don't judge, please" Saya laughed, walking straight to white-haired woman. They grabbed each other's hand and shaked them in typical male gesture. Wizards were confused again. Well, this time a bit more than confused.

"What the fuck? Who is this?" Duman asked, pointing at the pair.

"This is Allyria, Ogron's girlfriend" Ramiel said.

"And you're…?"

"Ramiel, Say's bestie and archenemy at once" Ramiel said, bowing lightly. Standing side by side it was visible that their body build was very similar. Same height, athletic built. But their colour schemes and clothes were totally different. Saya had loose red blouse with Metallica logo, brown cargo pants and red sneakers, when Ramiel was dressed as if it was winter – white shirt, black leather jacket, purple belt and scarf, loose jeans and high combat boots.

"Ya' know Rami, this punk is my fan" Saya sighed.

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"Eya, kiddo, are you her fan?" Ramiel asked.

"Totally I am!" Saya and Ramiel both looked at each other and bursted with uncontrollable laugh.


End file.
